


Ever and Always

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 115, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: Keyleth isn't ready to say goodbye.So she doesn’t.





	Ever and Always

You told me forever  
So I **_don’t_** accept this

She might speak with pretty words  
And calm assurances  
But it’s not fair

She might take you  
Claim it right, claim it natural  
But selfishness is no less natural than death

She might say you made a deal  
Power for a price  
But I’ve made vows as well  
And what god can hold power over the faithless

I’m not ready  
So I’ll find you  
Because we’ve become more than just ourselves  
More than I, more than you, more than we  
Vox machina is one from each other  
Parts rearranged and shared and fragmentary  
A confluence of a thousand tiny moments  
That coalesce far beyond the momentary

I’m not ready  
So I’ll find you  
Disarmingly in Percy’s protective bearing  
And breathtaking in the laugh lines of Scanlan’s face  
Assuring in the joy in Grog’s mischief  
And serene in the steadiness of Pike’s grace  
Bewitching in the curl of Vex’s smile  
And haunting in the memory and promise of our last embrace

I’m not ready  
So I’ll find you  
Again and again **_and again and again_**

If she will not be not fair enough to let you live  
I will live and appreciate every moment so that you may never truly die


End file.
